prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tycio/2014
=January= RE:Promotions arts v cats *Yes go ahead with that, might sort out the promotions a bit. Dean27 (talk) 12:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) =June= Permanent links Don't necessarily find that these are needed especially for the photo sections. The photos should really just be added (well enough to be representative not necessarily all of them). Also, while I think it'd be nice to always link to the WWE.com article, in certain cases I don't believe it'll be possible. Hence, why we also rely on having Cagematch links to most result pages. I'm not sure if this answers all your questions, if I missed something let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :* I think it's fine to leave a source link for people to later add the images, however, once added they really don't need a source link (and will almost always be deleted if seen) and while I justify the reasoning behind wanting to add a link also for the Videos, I don't think that this is something we should bother doing. We have enough problems with videos that we host on the Wiki.. and truthfully only a small portion of people will actually ever be interested enough to go back and view the videos off WWE.com from here. I don't think it's worth the time or upkeep on our end to have these kinds of links. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :* While I understand your rational and reasoning, the maintenance issues more so come with having unique uniform page layouts that have been decided long ago and need to be adhered to. I'm not saying that your ideas are necessarily poor or unwarranted, but it leads to results pages having different formats for each other and it just gets clunky and unnecessary. Hence, why we need to keep each page as similar as possible and not add those source links. While optimistically, I agree that it'd be nice if people could have that additional wealth of information from our site, I truthfully am not optimistic enough to believe that most people are coming here first and then going to WWE.com, I think it's almost always the opposite. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:06, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :* Have you not looked at any of the results pages recently? We are already adding the WWE.com summaries to almost all of them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :* You can always just give one a try, and then let me know. And we will either go with that format or try to compromise, but eh. Doesn't hurt to at least give it a try. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:31, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :* Going to go with no, it's not really needed at all and just creates some unnecessary categories. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:10, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Creating pages *Hi, if you want something to do that we need help with then can you create the follow current wrestlers for NXT and TNA. Dean27 (talk) 16:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *Wesley Blake - NXT *Tye Dillinger - NXT *Philip Goulja - NXT *Stuart Cumberland - NXT *Ross Von Erich - TNA *Von Erich 3G - Team :*Also this tag team from TNA. ::*The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) Double pages Hey, Tye Dillinger already has a page. Now I made the same mistake before too, so don't worry, but for future reference, check Cagematch to see if a wrestler already has a page on here under different names. If so it's best to just re-direct the link to the page already made. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, and yes any image of a wrestler WWE uses for their roster pages should always go in the infobox, so good job. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) *Do you have the network? If you let me know what show the people you're looking for are on I could go through and take a screenshot for you, it's better than nothing. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) *Well they didn't show their entrance so I don't know how to spell their names, but Cumberland was in the black trunks while Goulja was in the orange trunks. I'll see if they show any good shots of them now. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) *Got an alright one of Cumberland (not the best quality, but good enough for now), I'll go back and see if they show the other guy more clearly. Definitely no clear shots like Cumberland though. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:07, June 21, 2014 (UTC) *Alright got alright shots of both of them. I'll upload both and I'll let you make their pages. I'm going to use the Cagematch spelling for the images, I think you should too for the pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:29, June 21, 2014 (UTC) *Scratch that, WWE spelled them like Phillip Gooljar & Stewart Cumberland, so go with that. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) =July= To-do list *Per this interview with Dean Ambrose, I think James Bronson was an FCW alumni at some point but he is not categorized as such. *Update the numbered list for Bo Dallas' winning streak *during July 11th match, I think JBL refered to the team of Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil as "Two Man Band", if they stay together but aren't given a name this might be usable name for team page **July 11 tweet (possibly post-match interview) may be when term below was coined **on 22 July prior to Main Event loss to Kofi/Langston, Heath called it "Slater-Gator" or "SlatorGator" or something (abbreviation of "see you later, alligator", based on his name and I guess Titus being big like a gator...) *Langston & Kingston team (Xavier manager?) lost to RybAxel, Lang helped King in battle royale at Battleground, both feuded with Cesaro, former IC champs *War Machine directs to Bossman, but should be disambiguated with tag team at RoH http://www.rohwrestling.com/news/hanson-rowe-sign-roh *add Hornswoggle as a member of 3MB (art no longer on wikipedia, important), not hair v. mask match v. Torito, add as La Vaquita, now a member of Los Matadores *Sexy Beasts or Vitamin C was name of Christian + Chris Jericho per pre-NoC 2014 Peep Show. *Genetic Perfection needs page, just saw them on Fight Channel =December= UFC *I will speak to Nic when he comes on but we have never had UFC as a page (which you've just made???) before. Hold fire on all of this till I speak to Nic! Dean27 (talk) 12:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :*Not sure, I asked Nic about a year ago about adding a UFC page and we thought we didn't need/want it. So it may not stay yet, so as I said hold fire on it all till I speak to Nic. Dean27 (talk) 13:04, December 14, 2014 (UTC)